Narutos Talk With Boruto
by Gaara Slapped My Ass
Summary: Naruto talks to Boruto about his childhood. I just wrote about how Naruto felt throughout the Anime with my eyes "the beholder" so I might have missed some key factors, those who know better then me feel free to point them out. Enjoy :-)


_hey fanfictionairs. I've been reading Reddit comments of late on how Naruto is an incompitent father and husband (which isnt true), and how Boruto is a brat(which isnt true). I've decided to write a fanfic on how Naruto should've handled his sons out bursts, i dont buy this "I didnt have a father so i dont know how to act like one" shit._ _here we go_

Naruto flung open the doors of his house and walked zombieishly passed Hinata who was washing the dishes in the kitchen and shoved Himawari out of his way who tried giving him a hug, welcoming him home with the most glowing smile. He climbed up the stairs slowly one-by-one as Hinata consoled the whailing Himawari. He reached Borutos room and kicked the door down.

Boruto startled up. He had been day dreaming about what a failure he is and that that was a low blow for him, even if it was just to get his old mans attension. Boruto cheated in the chunnin exams but he blamed Naruto for it anyway "Its all his fault, that basted, I did it because of him"

"Old man" Boruto said sitting up his bed, sceared by his fathers emotionless face, but he was too proud to show him any fear

He crossed his arms "you've got some nerve kicking my door down like that you basted, how would you like it if i kicked you?!"

Naruto walked up to his son and pulled him by his arm "your coming with me" he said with a low but cutting tone

Boruto fought with his dad while he pulled him down the stairs "Let go off me, leave me alone, i've got nothing to say to you"

Naruto just kept face and pace. Hinata looked at him shaking her head "Naruto, please". Naruto reached the door and turned his head to look at Hinata who was on the floor in a bow sobbing "Naruto...Dont". Naruto left the house with a shouting boy

He stradled him to a park and threw him into a tree " Shut up!!!" he shouted with a trembling voice. Boruto was furious, he quickly stood up and charged towards him

"how could you!!!" Boruto shouted in rage

Naruto tugged a rasengun into his sons stomach. Blood spilled from Borutos mouth. Naruto summoned to clones which held his son by his arms as he kicked his knee into his stomach. Boruto was left lying on the ground coughing out blood squirming "You stupid fool" he said through his bloody mouth. He tried getting up, but he couldnt. Naruto felt his sons chakra was very low and if he continued beating on him, Boruto would die for sure. He walked up to him and sat down next to his sons body.

"does it hurt?" He asked him in a cutting tone

Boruto keeps quite with his hand cluttching his stomach.

"Does it hurt BORUTO!!" he shouted

Boruto felt his fathers rage and nodded to his piercing squint eyes

"Thats how i felt my whole life" he said in a sigh

Boruto stared at him still squirming

"Everything i have in my life I had to fight for, Friends? I had to fight for them, acknowledgement? I had to fight for it, your mother? I had to fight for her, A family? I had to fight for it, being the Hokage? I had to fight...yet you have everything Boruto...everything...at your age I had nothing, nothing but a dangey old flat that had been given to me by the 3rd Hokage...Kami bless his name, because he felt pity over me, he pitied the pathetic useless trouble maker Naruto Uzumaki. Boruto you have everything, EVERYTHING!!!, you have a home to go to, I didnt have that, you have a family, I didnt have that, you have friends, I didnt have that but yet...yet" He grips his sweater choacking on his tears

A few tears stream down Borutos face "Old man...I...but...you dont understand"

"My mother came to Konoha as a foreiner, she had to flee from her village because they where out to get her, she had the nine tails in her, thats when she had met my father at the academy, they fell in love, even though she was bullied she stood her ground, then they died, protecting this darn village, they died, she died, after giving birth to this dense head Uzumaki boy, they had sealed the nine tails into me, to protect his hellish village"

Boruto was still, with his eyes almost shut, listening to his fathers dreaded childhood with tears gushing down his cheeks

"Thats not even half of it, I grew up alone, feared and marked different and strange, because of the bijuu(tailed beast), the villagers hated me, they didnt want thier kids to play with me, nobody wanted to play with me, how lucky are you? riding on train tops with shikadai and mitsuki. thats when...I hated my fathers legacy, I hated that they had to sacrifice themselves for this stupid village, sealed rubbish into me that the Akatsuki where out for my head, i was hunted, isnt it strange? how you can roam around this village without people hissing at you and your sure to be safe cause you dont have anthing sealed into you, your parents are both here, you have a sister an aunt and grandfather" he sighs looking at his son

Borutos eyes are now closed

"I had to tell myself over and over again, that I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA, it was almost like the same old song, but none the less i said it, would you like to know why we named you Boruto?"

Boruto opens his eyes and nodds at his father

"Your uncle, Neji Hyuuga, died protecting your mother and I, he thought that i was worth dying for, really...me?, Okay, i would name my son after the shinobi who truly admired me enough to die for me, your not boruto because it sounds like my name, Your boruto because you would have had a brave uncle if it wasnt for me"

Naruto sights and smirks at Boruto "I think i've told you enough, if i go any deeper i might commit suidcide due to grief, I hold so many lives in my hand that if i had to die, konoha itself would die"

He removes his cloak and covers Borutos body with it

"tell your mother i went back to the Hokage tower" he says turning to leave

A few hours later Narutos office door opens. He looks up to see his son wearing his cloak bowing to him

"Lord 7th, i think you forgot somthing" he said with a smirk


End file.
